


Red & Gold

by venom_what_that_tongue_do



Series: song based oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_what_that_tongue_do/pseuds/venom_what_that_tongue_do
Summary: based on the song "red & gold" by young rising sonsmusician/band AUoneshotit was supposed to be a writing warm-up, but here we are lolno ships---theyre in a battle of the bands
Series: song based oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193840
Kudos: 1





	Red & Gold

The school was bustling with excitement. It was Friday, everyone’s favorite day. Now, I know what you must be thinking, “well everyone loves Friday because it’s the end of the school week!” and yes of course you’re right, but for the students at South Middle Point Highschool, Friday was so much more. More specifically, the last Friday of the month. On those Friday nights, around 11 pm, the teens and young adults of the town would hide away in a not-so-secret room under the local club to watch different musicians and bands perform. 

They had given the basement the nickname of “The Area”, going off the idea that the event could be called a “Battle of the Bands”. The room in which the battle was held was known throughout the town, but the singers and bands were kept a mystery. If you were performing, you had to somehow cover your face to keep your identity unknown. The audience members usually wore masks too, some were normal face masks, some were masks inspired by their favorite artist. There was no real point in enforcing the bands to wear face coverings, other than the hosts of the event liked the idea of keeping your identity a secret. 

The faculty and most adults knew about The Arena, it’s been around long enough where at one point they had attended the night, or maybe even performed. But, as they got older, got real jobs, got married, had a family, etc. the thought of spending a Friday night in a damp, overcrowded, loud basement became less and less enticing. Even if they wanted in, it was invite-only. Performers had to fill out a short form and get a slip allowing you in early, and watchers just had to put a $15 fee in the jar labeled “PRIZE” in big red letters. 

Excited whispers coated the halls and lockers of the highschool. Questions about who was performing that night plagued everyone’s mouths. There was a rumor of a new band performing, but it became a “he said, she said, that they said” type deal that nobody truly believed it. There hasn’t been a new band in ages, at least not one that everyone hadn’t heard about beforehand. 

After a painstakingly long day, the bell rang and students hurried out of their classrooms and made their way home. Most students got together in groups to help decide on outfits and picking out a matching mask. Once the night got quiet, and everyone had supposedly gone to sleep, the real fun began. 

You could hear the chatter of the club basement from a block away, the anticipation heavy in the air. Near the door to The Arena was a chalkboard used to list off the names of the singers and bands performing. The list always had the same names, just in different orders depending on who went first, second, third, and so on. However, there was something different. Down at the very bottom of the list was a new name. The Dream Team. this, of course, spiked curiosity in all of the attendees. The rumor had been true, there was a new band performing. 

The crowd was silenced when they heard the familiar sound of a bell, the battle was about to start. A tall bulky man on the stage wearing a rabbit mask was the one who rung the bell, and when he had everyone’s attention he began his speech “you all should know this by now, but after each performance, they will be judged based on the audience!” he scanned the audience “so the louder you are, the better chance the band has to win” the audience cheered in response. 

The night went smoothly, solo singers going first, and the bands last. They had to keep the two categories separate because it just wasnt fair for the soloists. Soon enough, the so-called “Dream Team” was up to perform next. The audience was silent as the man in the bunny mask introduced them as he did all the other bands, “now, for our newest challengers, with Sapnap on drums, BadBoyHalo on bass guitar, 404 on keys, and their lead singer Dream, I present to you... The Dream Team!!” the audience roared with excitement. 

The lights on the stage flickered on to reveal 4 men, one in all black with a dark hood covering his face holding a guitar, another wearing what looks to be a white bandana covering his eyes with holes cut out so he could see, another boy with white goggles, and the man in front of the other members, who wore a green hoodie and a circle mask with two dot eyes and a thin line as a smile. They stood there for a second, squinting at the bright lights above them. The silence was so loud. 

Someone in the crowd coughed and that seemed to bring the lead singer back to reality. He looked back at the pianist for support, he nodded and the man in green turned back to the audience and began singing as the pianist started the tune. 

“My soul is burnin’  
I’ve got a flame going high.  
You couldn’t put out this fire,  
Even with your cold stare of eyes”

The bassist joined in. 

“My heart is aching ‘cause I’m hungry for more,  
I dress my eyes up in calm rage,  
Even if I’m knocked to the floor” 

The drums began, 

“I had to fall,  
Before I learned to stand up  
Repaint these walls  
A brighter shade of red and gold  
What's lost is lost  
But now I'm gonna stand up.”

The bass continued in the small pause before the singer started again. Slowly but surely the band was starting to get into it, feeling the vibrations and letting the rhythm take them. 

Before they knew it, the song was over. The lead singer stood there out of breath staring out at the quiet audience. He looked back at his band members, maybe they had done something wrong? The band members were shocked when the audience started cheering and clapping, louder than ever. A wide smile could be seen on the man in greens lips, he had pushed his mask slightly up, enough where he could properly sing into the microphone without problems but not enough for any distinguishing features to be shown. 

The man in the bunny mask walked back on stage and announced that there was a clear winner. He looked back at the band still on stage, grabbed the lead singer’s hand, and held it up, signifying they had won. The audience cheered again, and the band members beamed with pride and confidence.


End file.
